psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar
Edgar '''(also known as '''The Two-Faced Man) is a character [[THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!|''THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!]]. He is the lone survivor of the house fire that took his fiancée Ursula away from him. Ever since he has visited her at 11:34 at night, a time in which he tells Jesse and Parker is the time in which she is "whole again."ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR! He was portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Biography Early Life Edgar was in love with Ursula, he cherished her with all of his heart, and unfortunately lost her to a fire circa thirty years before the events of the haunted series after Luke set their house on fire.THE CORPSE BRIDE!THE STORY OF LUKE!11:34 (PART 1)11:34 (PART 2) It is said that Luke, Ursula's supposed abusive ex-boyfriend, found out about Ursula and Edgar's affair, setting the house alight and hanging himself thereafter.THE STORY OF LUKE! This event left Edgar without the love of his life and severely disfigured, hurt and distraught. THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! Edgar was first introduced thirty years later on video in [[THE TWO-FACED MAN!|''THE TWO-FACED MAN!]] and initially referred to as such, he was spotted by Larry, Parker and Jesse while on his way to the Ursula house. The four struck up a conversation and Edgar explained to them he was there to see the lady in the house, flowers in hand. When asked multiple questions, he finally asked them: "are you dead?", confusing the three. He then asked them what the time was, to which they told him 11:30, Edgar then disappeared into the woods to visit Ursula like he said, with the two briefly being seen together beside the house. In his second appearance, he was surprisingly at the Ridgway Residence's gate, lantern in hand and in desperate need of Jesse's help, help that required him to go to a textile factory. He also reveals to Jesse that the fire that took place thirty years ago (that also took Ursula)THE CORPSE BRIDE!, was responsible for his deformed face. He also tells Jesse that Ursula cannot leave the location she is at due to the white ash-line surrounding it, and that if she leaves, she will no longer exist, and if the white ash trail around the house is swept away, forces of evil can escape. Edgar attempts to get Jesse's help for Ursula however despite his many pleas, he is refused help and forced off the property. In THE TEXTILE FACTORY!, he supposedly follows Jesse, Joe, Parker and Larry to the textile factory Ursula told them to go to, murdering Parker by choking him to death, dragging him away and fleeing the scene, only being spotted for a second by Andy.WHO KILLED PARKER? However, this is debatable, as in [[THE STORY OF LUKE!|''THE STORY OF LUKE!]], Jesse theorizes that Luke was the one who killed Parker, to which Luke objects. It is also possible that Andy killed Parker, but time will tell. In [[THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES!|''THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES!]], it is finally revealed by a once deceased Andy, resurrected after killing Parker Zippel, that Edgar orchestrated Parker's death, which was revealed to be an accident and unintentional, causing Edgar to feel guilty. In ''11:34 (PART 1)'', Edgar makes his final appearance as he is about to be married to Ursula before her and her daughters eventual revival. He tells Jesse and Larry, who have been transformed into monkeys unknowingly by Ursula to make up for the fact that they found Edgar's face strange, that he welcomes them to their wedding night, and also now they know how he feels when "they stare". He is then told that he killed Parker, with Jesse and Larry freaking out in monkey mode and pushing Edgar into a metal piece in the wall, causing him to bleed out and eventually have his life taken by Luke after a small confrontation. He possibly becomes a ghost after his death. Trivia * Revealed in the Behind The Scene videos, Edgar was supposed to have a slightly larger role, initially to be the one to strangle Parker to death, however, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. didn't want to go to the textile factory due to anxiety. References Navigation |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds